Into an Otaku's Mind
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: I decided to do one of the iTunes shuffle things. This is what I got. Hope you enjoy! There might be later chapters. Read and review please. Mild language, nothing bad though. Fairy Tail, Zombie-Loan, Ouran High School Host Club, and Soul Eater.


I thought I'd give this a try. I tried to make it mixed anime but it seems most of my songs relate best to Fairy Tail.

I Ain't in Checotah Anymore Carrie Underwood Ouran High School Host Club

Haruhi walked into the third music room amazed. Everyday she couldn't believe the new antics that the club had decided to perform.

_Where do they even get the money for all of this?_ She wondered.

Everyday she was given a new costume or a new task to do. And everyday she had to comply happily because of the debt she owed to the club.

Once she caught herself wondering if she should just tell that she is a girl and face the consequences, but decided that was a bad idea. She worked to hard to get into Ouran and she intended to stay there.

When Tamaki handed her an extravagant tuxedo she realized that she was completely out of her element.

_There's nothing like understated clothes. I'm definitely not in a small town anymore,_ she thought.

Twilight

**Vanessa Carlton**

**Fairy Tail**

A young Erza looked up to see Gerard standing above her with a comforting hand held out to her.

"We'll get them back. I promise. The won't get away with what they did to you."

Erza took his hand and stood up, comforted by the boy that she was with.

Erza woke up and looked out the window, it was twilight outside.

"Just like back then," she said softly, as to not wake up her roommate. Unfortunately for Erza, Lucy still already awake.

"What was just like back then?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a dream of the past."

Lucy accepted the evasive response and lay back down to go to sleep. Erza decided to get up and walk on the beach for a little bit.

The waves washed away her footprints until she decided to stop and look out at the horizon. The setting sun always reminded her of that day; the day a boy changed her life forever by making a promise.

Out of her left eye, a small tear was formed. As it fell down her cheek to her chin she uttered a small thank you before walking back to her room to sleep.

Franklin

**Paramore**

Fairy Tail

"Do you remember how close we were sis?" Sho asked his long lost childhood friend.

"Everything has changed so much. We're going to be the ones calling the shots this time though," Simon said.

"You're right Simon, everything has changed. I don't want to do what those cretins did to us. I'm not going to treat people like that," Erza said, hoping to inspire her friends. Sho looked at her, confused. "We're not putting people to work against their will like we were sis. The Tower of Haven is completed. We want you to be there when it is used. This world will be purified sis," Sho said.

Erza was shocked. _He truly believes this is going to be used for good,_ she thought.

She missed the kids they used to be, even though they were run down, they were so alive. Now behind their eyes, all she saw were empty shells.

"What happened?"

Ordinary Day

**Vanessa Carlton**

Fairy Tail

I'll never forget that day.

It started, as any other ordinary day would have, just trying to get by.

But after he rescued me from those horrible fakes, he changed my life forever.

"It's your decision," he told me. "You do want to become a member of Fairy Tail, don't you?"

I looked at him, his outstretched hand, inviting me to go with him and his weird flying blue cat.

"More than anything," I told him.

He smiled. For some reason, it was warm and comforting, like looking at the smile of a dear friend from my childhood, even though I had just met him.

"Then lets go!"

I smiled as well and took his hand.

I woke up in my apartment with a smile on my face.

"Was it all just a dream?" I questioned out loud.

Then as I looked to my open bedroom door I saw the boy standing there, the same comforting smile on his face. "Lets go Lucy, you don't wanna be late for your first job now do you?" he asked.

I'll never forget the day Natsu turned an ordinary day into the day my life changed…

Santa Fe

**RENT**

**Soul Eater**

The gang sat in class listening to Stein's rants about dissection like any other day when Soul made a decision.

"Don't you think it would be nice to get out of here and not have to worry about this for a while?" he asked Maka.

"Well maybe for a little," she said.

"Hey Star, what do you think of Santa Fe?" Soul asked to get a second opinion.

"I think it's hot."

"We live in Nevada…"

…

"Wait, what are you getting at?" Maka asked.

"I'm saying we should move to Santa Fe, the four of us and open a restaurant together. This stress pays for nothing," Soul explained.

Black Star agreed. "We can forget this cold hell for a little bit."

Then Soul raised his hand and interrupted Stein.

"What is it Soul?" he asked.

"Do you know the way to Santa Fe?"

…

"So as I was saying class…"

Maka placed her hand on Soul's shoulder, "it was worth a shot."

**City**

**Sara Bareilles**

**Soul Eater**

Maka sat in the hospital room next to Soul who was currently in a coma. _I can't believe I let this happen to him_, she thought. She held his hand hoping he would wake up any second but she knew oh too well he wouldn't. "Soul, can you hear me? I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It should have been me that took that blow, not you. You big dummy," she said realizing there was no way he could hear her in his state. She slowly let go of his hand and left the room.

Maka walked around the streets of Death City thinking about leaving town for a little, just to clear her head. The more she thought about Soul the more tears slipped out of her eyes.

Suddenly Maka looked up to realize she had no idea where she was. "How did I get here?" she asked herself. There was no one around and only one street light. Quickly she realized where she was. She was where her and Soul get their 99th human soul. She put her head down and cried. "There really isn't any reason to stay in this town is there?" she asked.

"Yes there is."

Maka looked up. "Who said that?" she asked, on guard. As she scanned the street she saw Soul standing on the steps in front of her.

"I need you more than ever Maka. We're going to make me a death scythe and make you better than your mother. That was a promise we made to each other and a promise I'm gonna keep. Just remember, no matter how far away you end up, I'm still your weapon and I'll pull you back. We'll do this together," he said.

Maka smiled and tried to touch his hand but as she reached out he disappeared.

Maka walked into the hospital room and sat down next to Soul. She took his hand and this time with a smile.

"We'll do this together," she echoed.

Emergency

**Paramore**

**Zombie-Loan**

Chika stood on the rooftop looking at Shiba, amazed, confused, scared, and furious all at the same time. _This can't be right. It just can't be,_ he kept thinking. _It can't be right…_

"Lets you and I go somewhere again," he heard Shiba say.

As Chika replayed that afternoon in his mind, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him in the present. Shiba was the murder they were looking for. His best friend was his target. _I won't do this,_ Chika thought. _He's my best friend. He's not free, just even more chained than he was before._

"I couldn't help getting into the same car… continuing on to the next frame."

Chika's eyes widened in horror, _he died. He died when I wasn't there for him! This is all my fault? Why didn't he tell me when I saw him with gopher? I could have helped him._ As Shiba continued to tell his story a thought occurred to Chika.

_Because of my death, a bunch of other people had to die too?_

Next thing Chika knew, he was bleeding and lying on the roof.

Shiba was on top of him saying, "Those eyes that believed in your friend… I want to see them being violated and twisted."

A fight ensued, but all Chika remembered was protecting Shito, someone he didn't like but was always there for him, from Shiba, his best friend that was now trying to kill him. He didn't know what to think of anyone at that moment.

BANG!

Chika turned around to see Michiru sitting with Shito's gun in her hands. _She shot him?_ Chika thought as Shiba started to fall off the roof. _No! I won't let this happen to him again!_ Chika grabbed Shiba's hand. "I'm gonna tear this ring off me… so come with me!" he screamed to his friend, hoping to change his ways.

Despite his efforts, he lost. As Shiba fell to the ground, he was engulfed with black feathers. A shinigami had taken his best friend.

Chika leaned against Shito's back for support. "You're heavy," he complained.

"Shut up, damn you Shito. Just die."

Chika had lost his best friend to his job.

(Okay so this one I cheated a little bit but I had to keep going back to the manga to get quotes so I gave myself a little extra time.)


End file.
